For In-Ear-Monitors and other Pro-Audio applications different miniature receivers, such as a woofer and a tweeter, are combined to obtain a full audio frequency spectrum. In order to handle such receivers in a convenient manner, a single assembly of receivers is constructed. Such an assembly has a fixture that mechanically connects two or more receivers, and a PCB providing electrical connections to the respective receivers. In some applications the assembly is further provided with a manifold for acoustic filtering. An example is shown in international application WO 2013/176840.
Such a receiver has a number of limitations, for example: Balanced armatures are preferred because of form-factor and efficiency, but when joining Balanced armatures in dual or multiple setup this advantage is lost. Fixtures are made of metal to allow the receivers housings to be welded to the fixture, which requires a rather thick plate. During assembly, positioning and alignment of the receivers and fixture is a cumbersome process and requires additional registering fixtures. Therefore there is a need for a simple device that alleviates the aforementioned drawbacks.